mlpfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Transcripciones/La Magia de la Amistad, Parte 2
:Narradora: Previamente en My Little Pony. :Twilight Sparkle: Elementos de la Armonía. ¿"Ver Mare en la Luna"? :Spike: Pero sólo es un cuento poni. :Twilight Sparkle: Traerá la noche eterna. :Twilight Sparkle: Es imperativo que la princesa lo sepa ahora. :Twilight Sparkle: Sabía que actuaría de inmediato. :Spike: leyendo "Querida Twilight: no todo en la vida es estudiar para una poni. Haz amistades." :Pinkie Pie: impresionada :Twilight Sparkle: ¡Todas las ponis aquí están locas! :Twilight Sparkle: Espero que no sea verdad. :Rarity: ¡No está! :Twilight Sparkle: Oh no... Nightmare Moon. :Nightmare Moon: malignamente : :Nightmare Moon: malignamente :Alcaldesa: ¡Atrápenla! ¡Ella sabe dónde está la Princesa! :Nightmare Moon: Apártense, potrancas. malignamente :ponis gritan :Rainbow Dash: ¡Vuelve aquí! agotada ¿Oscuridad... eterna? a Twilight ¿A dónde va? :Spike: ¡Detengamos a Nightmare...! duerme :Twilight Sparkle: No has dormido nada, Spike. Eres un bebé dragón después de todo. :Twilight Sparkle: Elementos... Elementos... Elementos... ¡Agh! ¿Cómo detengo a Nightmare sin los Elementos de la Armonía? :Rainbow Dash: ¡¿Y que son los Elementos de la Armonía?! ¡¿Y cómo sabías de Nightmare Moon, eh?! ¿Eres espía? :Applejack: Tranquilízate, niña. No es una espía. Pero sí sabe lo que sucede. ¿Verdad, Twilight? :Twilight Sparkle: Leí sobre la profecía de Nightmare. Algo llamado los Elementos de la Armonía son los únicos que la detendrán. Pero no sé lo que son, ni donde están. ¡Ni sé lo que hacen! :Pinkie Pie: leyendo "Elementos de la Armonía. Una Guía de Referencia" :Twilight Sparkle: ¡¿Cómo lo encontraste?! :Pinkie Pie: voz cantante Estaba en la "E". :Twilight Sparkle: suspira leyendo "Hay seis Elementos de la Armonía, pero se conocen cinco: Bondad, Risa, Generosidad, Honestidad y Lealtad. El sexto es todo un misterio. Se dice que la ubicación de los cinco elementos está en el antiguo castillo de las hermanas nobles. Se localiza en lo que ahora es... :Todas: ¡El Bosque Everfree! :Pinkie Pie: ¡Sí! ¡Andando! :Twilight Sparkle: No tan rápido. Oigan. Les agradezco la oferta. Pero preferiría hacer esto sola. :Applejack: Eso no, dulzura. No dejaremos que una amiga nuestra vaya a ese lugar sola. Te seguiremos cual caramelo a una manzana. :Pinkie Pie: Sobre todo si hay manzanas allá. ¿Qué? Son deliciosas. :Twilight Sparkle: suspira :Twilight Sparkle: Entonces, ¿ninguna había estado aquí? :Rarity: Para nada. Mira el lugar. Es horrible. :Applejack: Y no es natural. Dicen que no funciona como Equestria. :Twilight Sparkle: ¿Y eso que significa? :Rainbow Dash: voz tenebrosa Nadie lo sabe. ¿Sabes por qué? :Applejack: Rainbow, basta. :Rainbow Dash: Porque de todos los que han venido aquí, ninguno ha... ¡Vuelto! :la saliente donde estaban, gritan :Rainbow Dash: ¡Fluttershy! ¡Ven! :Fluttershy ¡Qué miedo, qué miedo! :Rarity: grita :Twilight Sparkle: grita :Applejack: ¡Resiste! ¡Allá voy! :Twilight Sparkle: ¡Applejack! ¡¿Qué hago?! :Applejack: Suéltate. :Twilight Sparkle: ¡¿Estás loca?! :Applejack: No lo estoy. Te prometo que es seguro. :Twilight Sparkle: ¡Eso no es cierto! :Applejack: Escucha esto. Lo que te estoy diciendo es la honesta verdad. Suéltate y estarás bien. :Twilight Sparkle: la atrapan :Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy y Twilight Sparkle: suspiran un poco :Fluttershy: Perdón, chicas. No estoy acostumbrada a cargar más que conejitos. :Rainbow Dash: Después de salvar a las demás. ¡Wuh! Fluttershy y yo nos lanzamos y, ¡Bam! Te atrapamos justo a tiempo. :Twilight Sparkle: Sí, Rainbow. Estuve ahí. Se los agradezco, pero hay que— sorprendida ¡Un Manticore! Manticore ruge ¡Tenemos que pasarlo! :Rarity: patea ¡Toma eso rufián! Manticore le ruge en la cara de Rarity ¡Mi peinado! grita :Fluttershy: Espera. :Applejack:: ¡Íja! ¡A cabalgar perrito! :Fluttershy: Espera. :Applejack: ¡Oah! Rainbow Es todo tuyo. :Rainbow Dash: ¡Yo me encargo! :Fluttershy ¡Espera! :Rainbow Dash: ¡Aah! :Fluttershy ¡Alto! :Twilight Sparkle: ¡Rainbow! :Fluttershy: ¡ALTO! Manticore Shhh. Tranquilo. Ay, pobre bebito indefenso. :Rainbow Dash: ¿Bebito? :Fluttershy: Esto te va a doler por sólo un segundo. la espina clavada, el Manticore ruge :Applejack'' y ''Twilight Sparkle: ¡Fluttershy! :Fluttershy: una risita Solo eres un bebé gatito, ¿verdad? Claro que sí. Claro que sí. :Twilight Sparkle: ¿Como sabías de la espina? :Fluttershy: No sabía. A veces solo debemos tener un poco de bondad. :Rarity: Ugh. Mi vista necesita descansar de este pantano. en una zona oscura Pero no literalmente. :Twilight Sparkle: Las ruinas podrían estar frente a nosotras y no las veremos. :Rarity: Yo no veo a nadie. :Applejack: Esa es mi pata. :Fluttershy: ¡Ay! :Rainbow Dash: ¡Aquí estoy! :Pinkie Pie: Ay, perdón. :Rarity: Cuidado. :Applejack: E-E-Esperen. Creo que pisé algo. :Fluttershy: Grita :Applejack: Solo es barro. al rostro en el árbol ¡Aah! :menos Pinkie Pie gritan :menos Pinkie Pie gritan :Pinkie Pie: ríe :Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity'' y ''Twilight Sparkle: ¿Eh? :Pinkie Pie: ríe y hace sonidos graciosos :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie, ¿qué estás haciendo? ¡Corre! :Pinkie Pie: Oh, chicas. ¿No lo entienden? : :se ríen :Pinkie Pie: ¿Cómo cruzaremos esto? :Steven Magnet: sollozando ¡Qué mundo! ¡Qué mundo! :Twilight Sparkle: Disculpe, señor. ¿Por qué está llorando? :Steven Magnet: Pues, la verdad, no lo sé. Estaba tranquilo aquí, sin molestar a nadie, cuando una nube de humo morado pasó junto a mí, y cortó mi amado bigote a la mitad. ¡Y ahora, me veo realmente feo! solloza :Rainbow Dash: Ay, no puede ser. :Applejack: ¿Por eso tanto alboroto? :Rarity: Pero claro que sí. ¿Cómo pueden ser tan insensibles? Oh, sólo mírenlo. Que escamas tan luminosas... :Steven Magnet: Lo sé. :Rarity: ...Tu melena tan bien peinada... :Steven Magnet: Ay. Lo sé, lo sé. :Rarity: ...Tu fabulosa manicura... :Steven Magnet: ¡Ay, eso es cierto! :Rarity: ...Se arruinan sin tu hermosísimo bigote. :Steven Magnet: ¡Es cierto! ¡Soy horrible! :Rarity: No voy a permitir que un crimen contra la hermosura se quede sin arreglar. arranca una escama :Steven Magnet: ¡Aaauh! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? :Twilight Sparkle: Rarity, ¿qué haces? :Rarity: corta la cola :Steven Magnet: desmaya :Rarity: la cola cortada al bigote :Steven Magnet: ríe ¡Mi bigote! ¡Qué hermoso! :Rarity: Te ves impresionante. :Twilight Sparkle: Ay, Rarity. Tu hermosa cola... :Rarity: Ah, no importa, amiga. Lo corto está de moda. Además, ya crecerá. :Rainbow Dash: Igual que el bigote. :Twilight Sparkle: asombrada Ya podemos cruzar. ¡Vengan! :Steven Magnet: Permítanme. :Twilight Sparkle: Ahí están. Las ruinas con los Elementos de la Armonía. ¡Lo logramos! :Applejack: ¡Twilight! ¡Espéranos! :Twilight Sparkle: ¡Estamos cerca! grita :Rainbow Dash: ¿Por qué tantos precipicios hoy? :Pinkie Pie: ¡Oh! ¿Ahora qué? :Rainbow Dash: sus alas Adiós. :Pinkie Pie: Ah, sí. :Líder de los Shadowbolts: Rainbow... :Rainbow Dash: sorprendida ¿Quién es? :Líder de los Shadowbolts: Rainbow... :Rainbow Dash: ¡No te tengo miedo! ¡Da la cara! :Líder de los Shadowbolts: Esperábamos con ansias la llegada de la mejor acróbata de Equestria. :Rainbow Dash: ¿Quién? :Líder de los Shadowbolts: Pues tú, desde luego. :Rainbow Dash:: ¿En serio? Digo... Oh, sí, yo. Oye, ¿Les podrías decir a las Wonderbolts eso? Porque, he querido entrar a ese grupo desde siempre. :Líder de los Shadowbolts: No, Rainbow Dash. Queremos que te unas a nosotras. Las Shadowbolts. Somos el mejor grupo aéreo del Bosque Everfree. Y pronto, seremos las mejores de toda Equestria. Pero antes, nos falta la capitana. La más fabulosa— :Rainbow Dash: Sí. :Líder de los Shadowbolts: Ágil— :Rainbow Dash: Sí. :Líder de los Shadowbolts: Y valiente acróbata del reino. :Rainbow Dash: Sí. una risita Es cierto. :Líder de los Shadowbolts: Nos faltas... Tú. :Rainbow Dash: ¡WU-HU! ¡Cuenten conmigo! Déjenme arreglar el puente y haremos el trato. :Líder de los Shadowbolts: ¡No! ¡Son ellas o nosotras! :Twilight Sparkle: ¡Rainbow! ¡¿Por qué tardas tanto?! Ay, no. ¡Rainbow! ¡No les hagas caso! :Líder de los Shadowbolts: ¿Y bien? :Rainbow Dash: Escucha... Gracias. Por la oferta, claro. Pero, temo que debo negarme. :Applejack: ¡Íja! :Twilight Sparkle: Bien hecho, Rainbow. :Rainbow Dash: ¿Ves? Nunca defraudo a mis amigas. :Rarity: ¡Wow! :Applejack: Ven, Twilight. ¿No es lo que estabas esperando? :Twilight Sparkle: Los Elementos de la Armonía. Los encontramos. Cuidado... Cuidado... :Pinkie Pie: Uno, dos, tres, cuatro... Eh... Solo hay cinco. :Rainbow Dash: ¿Donde está el sexto? :Twilight Sparkle: El libro decía: "Con los cinco presentes, una chispa hará que el sexto Elemento se revele". :Applejack: ¿Y que podrá significar eso? :Twilight Sparkle: No lo sé, pero tengo una idea. Atrás. No sé lo que pasará. :Applejack: Vengan, todas. Debe concentrarse. :Twilight Sparkle: ¡Ahh! :Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie y Rarity: ¡Twilight! :Twilight Sparkle: ¡Los Elementos! :[Las cinco ponis hablan a la vez: Fluttershy: ¿Twilight? Rarity: ¿A dónde fue? Applejack: ¿Pero qué pasó? Rainbow Dash: ¿Que sucedió? Pinkie Pie: ¿Que fue eso?] :Applejack: ¡Twilight! ¡¿Dónde estás?! :Rainbow Dash: ¡Miren! :Applejack: ¡Vamos! :Twilight Sparkle: resuella sorprendida :Nightmare Moon: malignamente :Twilight Sparkle: sorprendida, reta a Nightmare Moon :Nightmare Moon: Es broma. Es broma, ¿no? :Twilight Sparkle: teletransporta Ay... Sólo una chispa. Rápido. Rápido. ¡Ahh! :Nightmare Moon: No. ¡No! :Twilight Sparkle: sorprendida Pero... ¿Dónde está el sexto Elemento? :Nightmare Moon: malignamente Pequeña ingenua. ¿Creíste que me vencerías? Ahora, jamás verás a la Princesa ni al sol. La noche durará... ¡Para siempre! malignamente :[Las cinco ponis hablan a la vez: Rarity: ¡Rápido! Applejack: ¡No temas! Pinkie Pie: ¡Tranquila, te salvaremos! ¡Calma!] :Twilight Sparkle: sorprendida ¿Crees que destruirás los Elementos de la Armonía así de fácil? Pues, te equivocas. ¡Porque los espíritus de los Elementos están aquí! :Nightmare Moon: ¿Qué? :Twilight Sparkle: ¡''Applejack'', que me calmó cuando dudé, representa el espíritu de la Honestidad! ¡''Fluttershy'', que calmó a la bestia con compasión, representa el espíritu de la Bondad! ¡''Pinkie Pie'', que superó el miedo riendo ante el peligro, representa el espíritu de la Risa! ¡''Rarity'', que calmó a la serpiente con un bello regalo, representa el espíritu de la Generosidad! ¡Y Rainbow Dash, que no abandonó a sus amigas por lo que anhelaba, representa el espíritu de la Lealtad. Los espíritus de estas ponis superaron los obstáculos que nos pusiste. :Nightmare Moon: ¡Les falta el sexto Elemento! ¡No hubo chispa! :Twilight Sparkle: ¡Sí la hay! Es otra clase de chispa. Lo supe en el momento en el que descubrí cuanto me alegraba escucharlas, verlas, lo mucho que me importan. La chispa se encendió en mi interior, cuando entendí que todas... son mis amigas. Sí, Nightmare Moon. Cuando esos Elementos se encienden con... la chispa, que hay en nuestros corazones, se crea el sexto Elemento. ¡Y es el de... la Magia! :Nightmare Moon: ¡Noooo! ¡Noooo! :Rainbow Dash: Oooh... Mi cabeza. :Applejack: ¿Todas están bien? :Rarity: Ay, qué alivio. :Fluttershy: Rarity, es adorable. :Rarity: Lo sé. ¡No la volveré a cortar! :Fluttershy: No. Tu collar. Es igual que tu Cutie Mark. :Rarity: También el tuyo. :Fluttershy: asombrada :Pinkie Pie: ¡Miren el mío! ¡Miren el mío! :Rainbow Dash: ¡Oh, si! :Applejack: Sí, Twilight. Creí que solo decías locuras, pero veo que si representamos los elementos de la amistad. :Princesa Celestia: Claro que sí. :Twilight Sparkle: asombrada Princesa Celestia. :Princesa Celestia: Twilight Sparkle, mi fiel alumna. Sabía que lo lograrías. :Twilight Sparkle: Pero... me dijiste que solo era una leyenda. :Princesa Celestia: Te dije que debías hacer amistades. Nada más. Vi las señales de Nightmare Moon, y sabía que tú tenías la magia interna para vencerla. Pero no la usarías hasta que la amistad entrara en tu corazón. Si alguien más entendiera. la Princesa Luna Princesa Luna. :Princesa Luna: sorprendida :Princesa Celestia: No te veía así desde hace mil años. Es hora de olvidar las diferencias. Debemos reinar juntas, pequeña hermana. :Rainbow Dash y Twilight Sparkle: ¿Hermana? :Princesa Celestia: ¿Aceptarás mi amistad? :Pinkie Pie: cae ¡Ooh! :Princesa Luna: ¡Lo lamento! ¡Te extraño mucho, querida hermana! :Princesa Celestia: También te extrañé. :Pinkie Pie: suena la nariz, llora ¡Oigan! ¿Saben que necesitamos? :Pinkie Pie: ¡Una fiesta! :música alegre, los habitantes aclaman a las ponis :Princesa Celestia: ¿Por qué tan triste, fiel alumna? ¿No estás feliz de que Equestria esté bien y de regresar a tus estudios en Canterlot? :Twilight Sparkle: Es por eso. Cuando entendí lo hermoso que es tener amigas, debo dejarlas. :Princesa Celestia: Spike, toma nota. Yo, la Princesa Celestia, decreto hoy que la unicornio Twilight Sparkle tenga una nueva misión para Equestria. Debe seguir estudiando la Magia de la Amistad. Debe reportarme sus hallazgos desde su nuevo hogar en Ponyville. :Twilight Sparkle: ¡Gracias, Princesa Celestia! Estudiaré con más intensidad. :ponis gritan de alegría :Pinkie Pie: ¿No es emocionante? ¿Les emociona? A mi sí. Nunca me sentí así, excepto la vez del asombrada ¿Pero quién puede—? : ar:نصوص/ألصداقة سحر، الجزء 2 en:Transcripts/Friendship is Magic, part 2 de:Transkripte/Ein Auftrag von Prinzessin Celestia, Teil 2 ru:Стенограммы/Магия дружбы, часть 2 pl:Transkrypty/Przyjaźń to Magia pt:Transcrições/A Amizade é Mágica, Parte 2 sv:Transkript/Vänskap är magisk, del 2